His New Precious People
by Xyshuryn
Summary: During an all out fight with the Akatsuki, Naruto loses both Sasuke and Sakura to Death, and Hinata to fear. Only years later, as a hanyou, does he find love with Kiba's sister. NaruHana ONESHOT, as requested.


NaruHana ONESHOT.

(A/N): I do not own Naruto. If I did, Konoha would be hiring kunoichi from other villages to help satiate Naruto's primal urges since all those in Konoha would be busy limping home to lick their wounds... or rather, have them licked by somebody else. -insert evil laughter... here-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Five years... I've been gone five years." Naruto spoke softly to himself as he sat in a tree, his traveling companions nearby, resting from the pace he had sat for all of them. Now, in the shade, he found himself looking at the front gates of Konoha, a feat impossible for anybody without senses heightened to the level Naruto had heightened his, because the front gates were still almost five miles away.

Sighing softly, Naruto pushed himself from the tree limb gracefully and continued walking the moment his feet touched earth. "Five years, and it still seems almost to early to be coming back. I just hope Hana's not playing me." His voice was bitter, like a lemon dipped in vinegar,but for good reason. The last woman he'd gotten a letter from had hurt him in the worst way.

But, that was before the tomboyish beauty of the Inuzuka Clan sent him one; one which lifted his spirits (among other things.) Still, if pressed to admit it, getting a chance to live at the Inuzuka compound with his former partner in crime, Kiba, would be a nice way to live. And if the rumors of his mother's cooking held true, then he'd probably never want to leave.

-Flashback-

Just over three alf years ago, Akatsuki struck; very much sooner than they had anticipated. Naruto had fought, struggled, and even considered ending his own life to protect everybody from letting the Akatsuki get hold of the Kyuubi and his powers. But they, meaning Itachi and Kisame, had two trump cards. Not only during the battle did they catch Jiraiya, but two more members showed up with Sasuke.

So, in exchange for them sending Jiraiya and Sasuke back to Konoha, relatively unharmed, he went with them without further struggle. He let them put on the painful restriction seals and heavy, chakra-absorbing chains, also without struggle. He helped keep the other captives calm, without being asked too... and even if they had asked, he would've done so without a struggle.

It was a few short months later that an alliance of Suna and the Leaf, with a few hired nins from Kumo, including their own Jinchuuriki, Yugito Nii, holder of the Nibi Nekomata, attempted to rescue Naruto. Even Sasuke, finally free of the Hebi-teme, was in the crowd, fighting to free them. Eventually Yugito and Gaara snuck in and freed Naruto, and unsealed his chakra.

With three demon containers and two Sannin, two of whom were Kages, his former captors were forced on the defensive. That is of course, until Kisame snuck away while Sasuke was busy getting Itachi's bloody chest cavity off his elbow... damn that chidori... and grabbed Sakura and Hinata with Mizu Bunshin, Sameheda ready to kill if they so much as twitched the wrong way..

Sakura, before he left, had become his sister, and he had accepted that because she finally accepted his feelings. And though that meant he couldn't have her as his girlfriend, they had a good relationship as family. The dunce also had come to accept that Hinata loved him, and he later learned that he loved her. Or so their last letters to each other had indicated. In fact, he'd looked forward to finishing training just so they could see each other again. And now, here were two of his most precious people being threatened.

Kisame gave him a choice then, if you could call it a choice. He told Naruto to chose which one died and which one lived, and to choose quickly before he killed both of them. Before he could say anything Sasuke appeared, knocking Sakura out of the way, or so he had thought. Sameheda tore through both of them as if they were paper. If Kami had a sense of humor it showed then, because it began to rain, and rain hard, yet not hard enough to hide his tears.

As Kisame snapped, still holding Hinata, Naruto snapped. He snapped in a big way. In his mind, he and Kyuubi stared each other down, the two now having a bond like that of brothers with all the time they'd spent together in his mindscape at the urging of Jiraiya. Throughout their talks they both knew that sooner or later they would merge, and Naruto would become a full demon, though likely not until he turned 50.

There had always been the possibility of becoming a hanyou, but he didn't do that for fear of how the villagers would react, plus it would speed up the process to make him a full demon by 35 instead, making the end of Kyuubi come in an instant, though parts of his soul would always linger in the back back of the Kit's mind, giving advice when it could.

Now, with tears on Naruto's face, and blood tears trickling from Kyuubi's, they bowed to each other in respect, and whispered their goodbyes. Naruto stepped up to the cage and grabbed the seal, ripping off two thirds of it as he entered Kyuubi's cage. Six tails of chakra shot out from the dark to stab him; one in each leg, one in each arm, one in his head, and one in his chest.

Though the final three tails would remain locked up until he became a full demon, Kyuubi made sure that if he was going out, he was giving the Kit enough power to protect that which was important to him, and destroy those that would harm the innocent.

Then suddenly, back in the real world, time seemed to stand still as an insane amount of youkai burst out of Naruto, flaring up so high that clouds were boiled from the sky. Seconds later, a taller, toned Naruto, with longer blonde hair with black and red streaks running throughout, red-ringed cerulean eyes with slitted pupils, red fox ears with black tips, and six fully-functional, long red fox tails, also with black tips, stood before the onlookers.

In a flash he was upon Kisame's water clones, having torn straight through them in the blink of an eye. He then turned his attention on Kisame as well before beginning his assault on the shark-faced bastard. After dodging several strikes from the Sameheda, Naruto went on the offensive. But when Kisame tried to block with his sword, he soon found Naruto's bloody fist sticking through it. However, it wasn't bloody from being cut. It was bloody from holding Kisame's heart, the last thing Kisame saw before he died.

Turning to the other members of Akatsuki, he growled, and spoke to them in a deep, menacing voice. "Your plans to use the bijuu will no longer be able to come into fruition. The Kyuubi is no more, as I have become a hanyou made from him. His soul may still reside within me, but it will not give you the power you want. And I can tell, that all of the demon containers, especially Gaara and Yugito, now know to become hanyou as well to ensure you'll never succeed. So be gone, or die."

The leader, Pein, frowned but bowed his head to Naruto, knowing he'd been beaten. With Akatsuki fleeing, Naruto picked up Kisame's cloak and wiped the blood from his arm. Turning back to his fellow leaf ninja he smiled and began to approach when he heard the words that would change his life forever. "Monster! Tou-san was right! You are a monster! I should've gone with Kiba-kun!"

Those words. Those hateful, painful words, came from Hinata, his beloved, herself. When Naruto looked up, he saw Hinata throwing herself on Kiba, kissing him. In a flash, he was gone, tears rolling down his cheeks as he ran. Jiraiya took off after him, to calm him down, but it was no use, not even Yugito could match his speed. Sadly, he never did get to see Kiba push Hinata away, followed by the surviving members of the Rookie 9, chastising Hinata.

It took all of Tsunade's efforts to keep him from becoming listed as a nuke-nin, especially when Jiraiya lost track of him. However, by a stroke of luck, it was Princess Yuukie who had told them where to find Naruto. Jiraiya and Kakashi went to a monastery in Spring Country, accompanied by Kiba, Akamaru, and Yugito, who had known about this place as a get-away for demons and half-demons who needed to heal emotionally and spiritually. It was by sheer dumb luck she ran into Naruto.

It took two months to convince him to come back to Konoha, though until then he kept them entertained, allowing them to take pictures with him, and even letting Jiraiya and Yugito follow him to the bathhouse to take certain... measurements... for a new installment of Icha Icha books.

But in the end, what did it most, was a Sunday morning conversation with Kiba he held in private. "Look, Naruto, I know what you saw before you left, but there's a lot you didn't see. The moment you turned I pushed her off of me. She disgusted me with her attitude. She disgusted everybody. Hell, even Lee flat out called her an ungrateful bitch. Tsunade herself broke her nose for doing that, especially after you not only saved her life, but witnessed... yanno."

The topic of Sasuke and Sakura would forever be a touchy subject, but it didn't take a genius to figure out who the "anonymous donor" was when a few weeks after the service to the two fallen lovers, a monument made of silver and crystals was delivered to the village with the request it be placed at Training Ground 7. At least, through his own sources, he was able to confirm that his beloved brother and sister had shared their love for each other in the most special way before they were cut down.

These thoughts caused Naruto's ear to turn towards Kiba, showing the dog boy that he had his attention. "Anyway, she's become a pariah among the ninja in Konoha for the most part. Even in the Hyuuga household things are different. None of the Branch family respect her anymore, especially Neji. Even Hiashi punished her, though not as much for what she said, but for owing you a debt for saving her life and then belittling you in your greatest hour of need."

Naruto turned to look at him, a few tear stains on his face. "It gets worse though, sort of. She's been arrested and is doing time in a holding cell." Naruto's jaw slackened, revealing longer, sharper canines. If it weren't for the fox features, you'd swear he was related to Kiba. "What was she arrested for?" Naruto asked, not sure he wanted to know. "Arson," replied Kiba. "She torched your place. To our surprise the council mostly had your back and gave her five years solitary confinement."

Naruto grew sullen and looked down, sighing. "Don't look so down. Every time something bad happens, something good is bound to happen to make up for it. Well, my mom would like to invite you to come live with us, because not only did you beat some sense into me, but you did so to most of the ninja in the village. My sister, would also like you to live with us, though she wouldn't say why. She just gave me a letter to give to you." Kiba dropped the letter into Naruto's hand and left him alone to read it.

Curious, Naruto opened the letter, and leaned on his bed towards the window, staring at the paper with the beautiful hand-writing, and a musky, feminine scent to it, which despite the strong canine odor affiliated with it, he found attractive.

_November 8, Friday._

_Dear Naruto (a.k.a. Kitsune-kun),_

_I don't know if you remember me that well, considering the few times we've formally seen each other. In fact, other than seeing each other at the academy when I picked up Kiba to walk him home, or when we saw each other in the hospital those two times, one being when you had been beaten on your birthday and I was recovering from training gone bad, and the other being when you kicked Kiba's ass, w really haven't seen each other much other than in passing on the street._

_Still, you've always been a nice guy from what I've seen, and have gotten progressively cuter. I also know you're smarter than you let on, just by having looked into your eyes. So, rather than insult your intelligence, I'll get to the point. I'm getting to the age where my mother wants me to start seeking out a future mate since I'm the current clan heir. I would like to invite you to please come back home and start courting me._

_I'm sure you're wondering why you, when this precious flower could have any guy she wants. Well, I'll tell you. Inuzuka women are aggressive, both in live and in love. I need a guy who can love me, even when I hurt him a little bit. I've seen how fast you heal, and how you've even gone out of your way to take a beating for somebody else. This shows me how big your heart is, and I know that if we give each other a chance, we'll grow to love each other deeply._

_Also, Kiba and Akamaru told me, in great detail, just what you looked like after you became a hanyou. Well, I was impressed. In fact, if you hadn't noticed, I had Kiba take a picture of you Wednesday in the bathhouse and send it back here to me by messenger bird. Which is how I had this message sent back to you in return so quickly. You are a god among men, Naruto, and your ears and tails are very sexy to me._

_So I leave you with this. I am interested in you. I want to date you. I want to see if you have what it takes to make me want you; to make me need you. Do you have what it takes to make me mate with you? If you're just as interested, then come home, and let's go have fun._

_Sincerely,_

_Inuzuka Hana_

_P.S._

_If you doubt my words, then apply chakra to the paw print at the bottom of this page, but do so in private. I wore those while looking at your picture and writing this, and to be honest, it has me wondering, "If you got so big and strong in these last few years, where else did you get big at?" You've put me in heat, and I can't wait for the real thing... if you're worthy._

Below there was a pair of lip imprints, left in a red shade of lipstick that he found attractive, and a paw print. When he applied chakra, two things popped out. One was a picture of Hana wearing a black corset top and a red thong, and the other was the same red thong, which had the strong scent of Hana and her arousal. Though he didn't know Hana's scent as well as he'd like, the scent of arousal he'd grown used to in an academy class full of girls creaming over Sasuke all those years.

After quickly locking his door, and for the first time in a few years... taking care of business properly... he resealed the gifts in the letter and tucked it away in his vest pocket before packing up and making sure to wake everybody up early for breakfast. When Kakashi and Jiraiya demanded to know why he was in such a hurry to get back, he pulled them into his room, showed them the letter, the picture, and the panties... and made them swear on pain of death to keep it to themselves.

Needless to say, they were on their way shortly thereafter, with the two adults assuring the others that Naruto was eager to see his other friends and Tsunade again, though Kiba didn't buy it as he smelled his sister's scent on Naruto somehow, and figured she had hit on him. Still, Kiba could cope. There were worse guys she could pick as a mate, and at least Naruto was a shit-load of fun.

-Flashback End-

Now, two miles before the gates of Konoha, Yugito split to return to Kumo, wishing Naruto the best of luck and thanking him for giving her and Gaara the idea to become hanyou as well. He was rewarded with a new set of clothes and a picture of her and her soon to be hubby, Kazekage Gaara.

Since Gaara's Bijuu was a one tail and Gaara only became a half-demon, he didn't have a tail, but he did get slightly conical shaped ears that were a sandy brown, and the hat of the Kazekage had to be altered for them. Yugito's feline ears and single tail were grey with soft black stripes, and she had a habit of purring when she thought of Gaara.

After waving goodbye to Yugito, Naruto began to look at the outfit she'd left to him in the privacy of his tent. It had been in a scroll since she knew he knew at fair bit of fuuinjutsu at his age, plus it made hiding the note that came with it easier. Picking up the note, he gave the outfit a good look before reading. The outfit consisted of a very form fitting, long-sleeved, white button-down, silk shirt that was nearly translucent, a pair of dark, blood red leather pants, black leather boots that came halfway up his shins, a studded leather belt, and a black vest, designed to be left open, that was made of a suede-like material.

The boots each had a spot on the side for a single kunai, and the vest could hold a scroll against the small of one's back. Also on the back of the vest was the red sprial that had been on pretty much all of his clothes as a kid. Intrigued, he looked at the note then, smirking since it was primarily a sketch she had made of him wearing the outfit. Like with Hana's letter, it had a few symbols at the bottom, but he'd get to those later.

_Ohayo Naru-kun,_

_I thought since you'd be going to see Hana after you had a meeting with Tsunade-sama, that you might want to look your best. I'm sure you figured out by now how to hide your ears and tails, but honestly, don't. If the villagers try anything, there are only a handful of Shinobi who wouldn't kick their asses for you. _

_Anyway, don't worry about having to alter your clothes. I found if you hide your tails then let them out after you get dressed, they go through without tearing the clothes at all. Neat, huh? At the bottom you'll find a couple symbols. Each has a different gift for you._

_The first three are different outfits for you, which I must admit, you are a lot of fun shopping for since not many people have your body type. Next time we meet, you and Hana are coming with me. (Here a smiley face was drawn on the paper) If you want to know how I found out about you and Hana, you can beat up Kiba for it later._

_The next is your new Konoha hitai-ate, since the one you had been wearing was destroyed in the fight. This one, from what I hear, belonged to the Nidaime himself, and as his heir, Tsunade wants you to have it._

Tears began to well up in Naruto's eyes as he wiped them away as quickly as he could, just to get back to reading.

_The final two symbols are, in this order, a cookbook and a new guitar. Back at the monastery, we all tasted your cooking and loved it. Me and Jiraiya also heard you singing and playing one of their old guitars. So use these gifts and woo Hana big time on your first date with a real woman._

_Also, if you can get her to agree to be your mate within 3 months, that would be perfect, because in order to strengthen the new alliance of Suna, Kumo, and Konoha, our wedding will be held in your village. And after talking with Gaara, he agrees that if you were to marry Hana along-side us, then it would be even better. Anyway, gotta run for now._

_Ja Ne_

_Nii Yugito, Sex Kitten of Kumo_

Chuckling to himself, Naruto unsealed the Nidaime's Hitai-ate, only to be suddenly stopped by his own sense of touching history. Closing his eyes he let a few tears in thanks fall before he examined the headband that was really more like a headdress than a headband. Slowly he got dressed, despite everybody yelling for him to hurry up, like he had done with them.

Stepping out of the tent, which was faced away from them, he secured both his necklace that had belonged to the Shodaime around his neck, and the Nidaime's headdress around his head. It was only when he sealed his tent and stepped forward did Kiba and Kakashi clap and compliment on his new look. Jiraiya, however, began laughing and proclaiming how the kid had all the luck in the world.

"What do you mean, Jiraiya-sama? I mean, he looks awesome, but we all knew Yugito was getting him new clothes." Spoke Kiba before Kakashi choked, realizing it. "Bye Kami. Jiraiya, is that what I think it is?" gasped the copy-nin. Kiba stood their confused.

"That headdress, Kiba, " explained Jiraiya, "is the exact same one that the Nidaime Hokage wore. So now he has the Shodaime's necklace, and the Nidaime's Headdress. On top of that he has the full faith of the Sandaime and Godaime, and the signature Rasengan of the Yondaime. The kid is practically the next Hokage."

To their surprise, Kiba walked up, and looked Naruto over from head to toe, circling around him several times. When he stopped, he walked back to Akamaru and asked him blatently, "What's your opinion?" Akamaru barked loudly several times while Kiba nodded. Turning back to a confused bunch, Kiba smiled.

"Naruto, you have my blessing to go after my sister. Just make sure you wear a raincoat if you go swimming before marriage." Upon finishing that, Kiba prepared himself to get hit, a lot, but when it failed to come, he looked at Naruto who had a fox-like grin on his face, staring off into the distance, a trickle of blood from his nose.

As Kiba shook his head, the two older men laughed, snapping Naruto out of it. Jiraiya tossed him a handkerchief which he used to wipe his nose as they began their trek back to Konoha. At the gate they were greeted by Kotetsu and Izumo, along with another chunin they didn't recognize. The newbie growled at their friendly attitude and snapped out "Go away, demon, nobody wants you here!"

Apparently he didn't realize that Tsunade and Shizune were right behind him. Instead of getting punched, he found himself paralyzed by Shizune's senbon and dragged in front of a crowd at the Hokage's tower that had gathered to greet Naruto. It was there, to the horror of every male, Tsunade ripped his pants off, and then literally tore off everything that made him a man after explaining the crime.

Normally somebody would've done the man a favor and ended his suffering, but they decided letting him, if you could still call a thing with no genitals a him, bleed to death as the group went up to the Hokage's tower. After a long explanation about why he went to the monastery, he was forgiven with a big hug and told that he would be confined to Konoha for a full year as punishment, leaving only if a mission were given to him personally by her, or he had permission to take Hana on a date somewhere.

Blushing a bit, he was about to speak when Tsume and Hana entered the office. Tsunade grinned and explained that since Hana had shown interest in Naruto becoming her mate and the male heir to the Inuzuka Clan, it was the job of the Alpha Female, Tsume, to make sure he was fit for the job. Much to his chagrin, he was swiftly stripped of all clothing, and feeling vulnerable.

Thankfully the other males had left, leaving only Naruto with the women, Kuromaru, and the three dogs that followed Hana, whose names he hadn't learned yet. Shizune lasted for two minutes before passing out from a nose bleed when Tsunade was asked to use a jutsu to give Naruto an erection so he could be properly "weighed and measured."

Tsunade was preparing such a jutsu when an idea entered his mind. "Wait, there's no need for that. I have the perfect thing. Tsunade watched as he went over to his clothes and pulled out the letter from Hana, who watched, amused, as he unsealed her panties the photo of her, which he began to use as his own aphrodisiac..

Tsume laughed, Hana blushed, and Tsunade's own nose began to bleed a little bit as he used the scent and photo for inspiration. To help out, Hana came around and pressed her crotch to his leg, letting him feel the heat as she whispered dirty things into his ear. Tsume not only got to finish her assessment, which Naruto passed with extra credit, but Tsunade was able to collect a sample of Naruto's semen to test his sperm count after his counter teasing to Hana lead to an extremely heated kiss and a single squeeze to his family jewels which set him off. Thankfully, Tsunade had the cup ready, so no mess was made. Hana made a pouty face and asked if he always came so quickly.

All he could do was blush and be honest with her. "Hana-hime, to be honest, I've never been touched by a woman before, let alone one as beautiful as you. Hell, that was even my first kiss. If not for Ero-Sennin making me read his books, I wouldn't have known you could kiss with tongue like that."

Silently Tsunade was planning to hurt Jiraiya, while Tsume was planning on buying him a bottle of sake, when Naruto continued. "But, please, to make it up to you... if it's okay with Tsume-sama and Baa-chan-sama... I'd like to make us a lover's picnic and take you to my favorite spot in all of Konoha. Besides, you've inspired me to write a song for you."

Tsunade was happy to be given some respect, so she gave her approval. Tsume agreed on the condition he just call her Tsume unless Hana did choose him as a mate, in which case it would change to Kaa-san. And Hana agreed just to spend time with him, finally, so that they could get to know each other.

Well, other than the fact that they wanted each other. She was curious about him though, especially when he explained that a lover's picnic was one where the man fed both parties, and that she needn't worry about getting cold because his tails would keep her warm. He even invited her to bring her companions so he could get to know them too.

With that said, Tsume and Hana looked at each other and practically read each others minds, but it was Kuromaru who came out and said it. "He cooks, sings, refers to our kind as companions instead of pets or just dogs, and wants to get to know yours. Hana you hit the jackpot." Laughing nervously, Naruto scratched at the back of his head.

Blinking, Naruto then cursed. "Kuso!" Turning to look at him, Hana frowned, worried something bad was about to be said. "What's wrong Naru-kun?" Blushing at that nickname, he chuckled. "Well, you see, I kinda wanted to see if Tsume would let me use her kitchen to cook, but that would spoil the surprise." Hana laughed and went over, hugging him again.

"Don't worry. You and kaa-san go shopping for what you need, me and the triplets will be at Kurenai's getting ready. Kaa-san will tell you where she lives, and you can pick me up at... Hey, when is our date anyway?" Naruto smiled softly to her with his fox-grin that had her suddenly feeling weak in the knees. "I'll pick you up at five. Also, tell Kurenai-sama to not bother eating, I'll bring her something in thanks for all she did to help me."

Hana laughed again as she headed to the door. "Naru-kun, if you end up becoming my mate, you'll find yourself in for a shock, especially on Saturday nights. You'll probably find yourself calling a lot of people you consider senseis or currently call "sama" by just their names. Hell, you're half-way there already, just prove to me my faith isn't misplaced."

As Hana left, a confused Naruto looked to Tsume, who just smirked. "Saturday nights are when we have a big get together in the large onsen outback. Normally only those over 25 are let in unless they're a clan heir or married. Pretty much, me, Hana, Kurenai, Anko, Yugao... whom you know as Neko-chan... and Shizune, come and enjoy the hottub with us and their men. Asuma used to be the one in Kurenai's case, but not anymore.. and Iruka in Anko's, while Yugao and Shizune enjoy each others' company."

Naruto blushed at the thought of all those beautiful women and himself being invited to join, not to mention maybe seeing a couple make out. "Well, that doesn't sound so bad." He began to walk out with Tsume only to hear Tsunade laugh and Shizune giggle. When he looked to Tsume, she grinned and refused to tell. It was only when they got to the market did his sweet talking win her over.

"Alright, Naruto, but don't say you weren't warned. The reason why she thinks it would be nice to have you is because we're all naked.. And it sometimes turns into an orgy." To her surprise, instead of fainting from blood loss, he just blushed. "Oh... well, as long as nobody touches Hana without both of our permission, or does anything rude to you, Tsume, then they won't have to worry about Sennin Goroshi, Rasengan Style," Naruto said with an evil chuckle. When he noticed Tsume staring at him, he tried to look innocent."What?"

Grinning widely, she hugged him. "I can see it now, you are the perfect man for my little girl! Now come on, let's get shopping so we can go home and cook. If tonight goes as I hope, I'll have to tell you a few things about Inuzuka mating." He blinked. "But why would I need to know about that, it's just a date!"

Tsume grinned again. "I saw the way she was eying you like a piece of meat. Hell, even Kiba and I asked her to keep it down on a couple of occaisions where she kept us up all night moaning your name. She wants you as a mate, and I can tell you want her. So less yappin, more shoppin'... son" Naruto just blinked, and blushed. "Whatever you say, kaa-san. Good thing I got those condoms from Ero-Sennin."

Tsume's head shot around. "Leave them. You won't need them. If she chooses tonight to take you as her mate, and you take her as yours, then you'll be doing it the right way, and hopefully you'll be able to..." Tsume was cut off as an ANBU, name Neko-chan, appeared before Tsume. "Urgent message from the Hokage." She handed a letter to Tsume who, while reading it, noticed Yugao casting glances at Naruto.

Naruto, smirking, shook his head. "Now, now, Yugao-chan, no need to stare. You'll see all you want of me and more when me and Hana join you this Saturday night. Assuming she takes me as a mate." You could tell, just by her body posture, that the ANBU was shocked, but before anything else could be said, Tsume exclaimed, "KUSO!" Looking to her, Naruto blinked. "What is it." She was grinning.

"Naruto, my son, if you mate with Hana, there is no way in hell she is NOT getting pregnant. According to our Hokage, your sperm count is twenty times higher than that of a normal male's and the dead-count is lower by almost double. You're a walking baby maker!" Noticing the hungry looks of other shoppers, Naruto looked to Tsume. "No offense, but as you said, 'Less yappin, more shopping'." The ANBU laughed as she left, though keeping an eye out to make sure no rapes were tried on the hot young hanyou.

When they got back to the Inuzuka compound, Kiba said he was going to show Naruto to his room, only to be lead directly to Hana's. "What the hell? I thought I got a room here." Naurto's eyes turned to Kiba, who shrugged. "You do, if you and Hana decide not to become mates. But since you likely will... he pointed to a black dresser in the corner That's got your essentials, and she made room in the walk-in closet in the back for your hang-ups."

Shaking his head, he rejoined Tsume in the kitchen, and began to prep the meat while talking to her. "So, Kaa-san, aside from the fact I'm sharing a room with Hana, what do I need to know about the Inuzuka mating rituals?" Tsume snorted, then sighed. "That's mating RIGHTS. Not rituals. Rights." Grumbling, he fought back another sigh. "Okay, what about the rights. What are they?"

"Well, young pup, er... kit. When an Inuzuka woman decides she wants a man, and the man shows interest in her, they date like anybody else. However, during any one of these dates, if not all, an Inuzuka woman will pounce on them at the end, or after something romantic. If the man is pinned beneath her for more than five seconds, he has to try again later, if she lets him."

Naruto looked at her confused, sliding the large beef steak onto a hot grill pan, letting it sizzle. "What's the point then?" Tsume grinned. "Ah, good question. The point is for him to pin her instead after she tries pinning him. Then, if he's ready, there is a second, a third, and finally a fourth right in the process. The second right involves the man, immediately after winning the pin, proclaiming to her his desire to confer with her and her companion, or in Hana's case, companions, about his life, his strength, and his weaknesses."

Naruto blinked, giving the steak a turn after it caramelized on one side. "Well, that sounds interesting, but how does that happen, especially since I can't communicate with the companions." Tsume grinned, "Well it is a bit painful, but also pleasurable. You let her roll on top of you and you bite into each others necks while the companion, or companions, bit into your arm or leg... something like that. They'll have full access to your life, so don't bother hiding anything." Naruto sighed, "Well, I hope it doesn't scare her off."

Again, Tsume snorted. "Son, I doubt that. She chose you because of how you turned out despite all the shit you've been through. Anyway, I digress. The man also sees why the woman wants him, and gets a feeling of how bad she wants him. He also gets a peek at her life. If at the end of that right, they all agree, the third right comes into affect. The two who wish to be mated, along with the companion, come and wake up the Alpha male and female. In this case, there is just me."

Grinning, she then continued, "The Alpha then decides if they're a worthy mate or not, which I already have for you, and then gives the male a mark that will allow communication with the rest of the pack, the companions, while the two bite into each others necks again, channeling chakra until they both feel dizzy. This leaves permanent marks, even in one like yourself." She pulled the neck of her shirt down, showing her bite marks.

Blushing, he looked down, turning quickly to the steak before taking it off and adding chicken to the grill. "Oh okay... and what is the last right?" When he heard Tsume laugh he bit his lip. "Well, that's the easy part. She, in this case Hana, takes her newly approved mate, in this case it will be you, back to her room, and they mate." The knife that he was using to slice the steak was now in the ceiling, making Tsume laugh harder. Muttering, he grabbed the knife and washed it off. "Anything else, kaa-san?"

Tsume hummed and moved up, hugging him, ruffling his hair some. "No, not really. Unless you count them then having to report to the Hokage the next day with the clan head to arrange a public marriage when it's the heir involved, which it will be. And it will be a big wedding too. In our case, the village, Kumo, and Suna are footing the bill because.." she was cut off by Naruto, "because Gaara's marrying Yugito. She told me."

"Also, son, you'll need to take Hana to see Tsunade once a week to be checked for signs of pregnancy until she is. Once she's pregnant, I'll announce to the village that we're expecting a pup, and that I'll be retiring as a jounin to work full time on the council since you and Hana will be the new clan heads." Naruto looked at her, shocked, blinking. "Are you sure that's wise? I mean, I'm still hated even with my newly found respect from some, and you hardly know me."

She smiled. "You have the power to change people, Naruto, and always have. You changed Kiba to where he no longer thinks he's the best, and you kept Hana from going completely lesbian when Mizuki broke her heart." He blinked, jaw open. "That's right, Mizuki was her boyfriend, and when she wouldn't come with him, he knocked her out so he could go take care of you."

Naruto sighed and thought this over, packing up the picnic. There was a grilled chicken salad that would have a simple Italian style vinaigrette, based mostly on squares of quality lettuce imported from the west, a few Japanese tomatoes, fresh herbs, and of course, chicken. Also there was that large steak for them to share with the triplets, and a sweet and sour dipping sauce he'd make. And now, as he finished the homemade donuts and packed them away with sake that Tsume had given him.

Just as he got ready to go, he turned and looked to Tsume, biting his lip nervously. "Tsume, when you said I kept her from going completely lesbian, what did you mean?" Tsume's grin was huge. "Well, what I meant was that she took an interest in Kurenai after that, and they still play from time to time. So you may have to share her. I'm sure they'll let you watch." Tsume had to act quick to wipe the blood from Naruto's nose before it hit his shirt, but failed, meaning he'd have to change... not that it was a bad idea.

When he came back down, he was wearing a pair of black slacks with highly shined black shoes, and a dark brown belt. He wore a tucked in, skin tight red tank-top whose neckline was low enough to show off much of his chest. A cream colored, button-down shirt was left half-buttoned, and his headdress was left on the pillow, though he did wear the necklace Tsunade gave him. Pausing long enough to get Tsume's opinion, he grabbed the basket and ran across the rooftops to Kurenai's.

When he got to Kurenai's, the door was ajar and he heard a groan, followed by something break. Quickly he rushed in, looking around until another deep groan was heard. Following it he pushed open the door only to get the biggest surprise. There was Hana and Kurenai, in bed, and although covered by a sheet, giving him quite the show.

Kurenai screamed, Hana looked mortified, and Naruto... well, he lowered his head, turned, and stepped out. "My apologies, with the door open and hearing a crash, I thought one of you might be hurt. I should've called out. A thousand apologies. Hana, if you wish, we can postpone our date til some other night, if you're still interested. I'll leave the food here for you two."

He began to walk out when both women cried out "NO!" loudly at the same time. "Naruto," Kurenai began, "she was just so excited that we got carried away. Let her freshen up, and I'll join you in the living room as soon as I get a robe on so we can talk." He sighed and began walking away. "Naru-kun!" cried out Hana, "Please, I can explain everything, just give me a chance."

Turning to face them, he held his hand over his eyes, "There is nothing to explain. Tsume told me about you two, and about Mizuki-teme. If Hana takes me as her mate, I won't stop you two, so long as it doesn't happen too often. Who am I, somebody who's never known true love until I met Hana, deny her from loving another beautiful woman who has been kind to me? I'm willing to share her with you Kurenai-sama, if I get to watch once in a while."

When he sat down in the living room, it was only a minute before Kurenai joined him, and to his surprise, sat down on his lap. "Umm, Kurenai-sama, what are y-mmph" Naruto was cut off as Kurenai had her lips mashed to his, her tongue curling against his own, though he did not kiss back. Pouting Kurenai broke the kiss. "Do you not find me attractive?" She asked, looking at him with a frown.

It was then he was saved as Hana walked in, wearing a strapless black dress, black stockings, and high heels. "Of course he thinks you're attractive, he's got a huge hard-on right now." She giggled, pointing it out. Naruto realized he wasn't as safe as he thought. "Still, why weren't you kissing her back, Naru-kun. You said you'd share."

Sighing, he looked to them both. "When I said I would share, I meant letting you two play with each other. I didn't think you'd want me touching another woman, even if it was while you were with her. Besides, I can barely fathom having one perfect woman in my life, so what would I do with two? Besides Kurenai-sam-mmph" He was cut off again, this time by Hana's kiss, which lasted longer, and got him kissing back, much to the delight of the 3 dogs barking.

"I know Kaa-san had to have had this talk with you. Kurenai's one of our group, so no special titles okay. And anyway, if you're going to share me with Kurenai, then I'm going to share you with her, just so long as I get to play too and you use protection with her, at least until I've given birth, because she'd like to have children too, and you're the type of guy that she'd choose."

Hana's words had him blushing, and he nodded. "Well, ladies, I do not mean to be rude, but I want to get Hana to what I hope will become our spot before sunset." He smiled, looking to Kurenai, "And yes, I mean for you to be included in that in the future, Kurenai, unless you find somebody else before then. Now then, since I need to make up that lousy kiss to you, and I could use a kiss for good luck..."

Naruto blushed furiously as once again Kurenai was kissing him, but this time his tongue was dueling hers just as well as hers was with his own. As he broke the kiss, she went to help him up, only for her hand to slip and give his groin a squeeze. Hana laughed as she walked over and kissed Kurenai before she and Naurto headed out, the dogs in hot pursuit. "By the way, Naru-kun, why'd you want the Haimaru Sankyodai to come with us?"

He blinked "The Three Ash Brothers? Appropriate." Chuckling he looked to her and smiled. "Well, at first it was because I thought they might like my cooking too and help you decide if you'd want to date me again. But now... " He grinned, and she turned to him, grinning too. "But now, what, Naru-kun?" Looking her in the eyes he created three Kage Bunshin, each grabbing a dog as he grabbed her. "Mating Right Number Two."

Her eyes widened as he took her to the top of the Yondaime's head, where kage bunshins had set up a large chaise lounge with a swivel table on the arm, upon which he unloaded all of the food, which had her and the brothers drooling. As they ate, enjoying the salad and the steak, Naruto and Hana's eyes never parted, even when they tossed steak strips to the brothers.

Naruto soon found himself becoming thirsty, wishing he'd packed something for himself, but no, he had forgotten. Curling his tails around her, he sighed softly. "Why did you stop eating, Naru-kun?" Chuckling he kissed her cheek."I forgot a drink." She let out a laugh and offered her sake to him. "Go, on, it won't kill you." He blushed, "Still, I think I'm too young." Now she was staring at him. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Naru-kun. You're a half-demon, and a ninja. I think that trumps the legal drinking age. Besides, this is sweet sake, and isn't as strong as the normal stuff. I think you'll like it." Reaching for the bottle, she took it away before taking a sip as if teasing him. He was about to say something when he felt her kissing him.

Getting the idea, he opened his mouth and probed her lips with his tongue, getting the sweet sake to pour into his mouth, making him moan as he tried it. Finding that he liked it, he soon found himself sharing donuts and sake with her, while the kage bunshin he made cleaned up. Right as he finished the last bite, he smiled and tapped her shoulder.

"This is why we're here..." He pointed to the sky, the sun setting, giving a warm pink and orange glow to the horizon, his tails automatically tightening around her as the temperature of the air dropped. "This is why this is my spot. Our spot. And the spot for our children if you take me as your mate."

No sooner had those words left his mouth than he heard the words "Mating Right One" spoken and found himself being tackled to the ground. She was far stronger than he'd realized, and had pinned him on several occasions but not for more than a few seconds. "You're good, Hana-hime." he groaned as he fought her. She was panting and nodded, "So are you Naru-kun."

Minutes passed as they fought for dominance. Finally, he grinned as an idea came to mind. He began tickling her with his tails until he got on top and used his strength to hold her down, counting out the seconds out loud until "5" was reached, and she stopped fighting. "That was a cheat, but a good one. I'm proud of you." Bowing his head, he then looked at her seriously.

"I'm ready for Right Two." Nodding, she nudged him so he rolled over onto his back. She pulled him up enough to strip off his outer shirt to expose his neck. She in turn smiled and leaned over, licking at his neck in such a way to make him shiver with pleasure. Instinctively he returned the favor, hands massaging the backs of her thighs while rubbing the rest of her body innocently with his tails.

Breaking away from his neck, she whispered, "I know you know this will hurt some, so I'll let you choose where the brothers bite." He thought for a few moments then looked into her chocolate pools with his cerulean orbs. "Left arm for them... and don't worry, I'm used to pain. Besides, I think when you bite, it will be pleasure to me. Any doubt I had is already gone. I love you, Hana-hime."

Blushing, she nodded, signaling her companions to his left side. "I love you too, Naru-kun... " She whispered into his ear before she bit roughly into his neck as the brothers did his arm. Waves of pain and pleasure washed through him as he bit into Hana's neck, using a trick he'd somehow picked up from Kyuubi, allowing her to feel nothing but pleasure until the ritual kicked in, and they began to experience each others lives.

In a few short moments, both people found themselves in the mind of the other. Naruto experienced the love of a family, the betrayal of Mizuki from a different angle, the lust of Kurenai, and much to his surprise, several intense fantasies about what to do with her "Kitsune-kun" when she got ahold of him. But best of all, he saw, in great clarity, Hana and Kurenai completely nude, writhing in pleasure until he busted in.

Hana and the Ash Triplets, however, experienced hateful glares, homelessness, loneliness, and grief. They felt the pain of kunai and shuriken stabbing, shredding, and tearing his flesh. They smelled the flesh burning and the pain of having Uchiha patrollers using him as Katon jutsu target practice. They saw the despair as Sasuke's hand went through his chest. They felt the hurt of watching Sasuke and Sakura. But when all seemed bleak, they experienced a feeling of deep hope and love when they witnessed him looking into her eyes.

When the ritual ended, Naruto was snapped out of it by a slight bit of pain as the punctures in his arm healed, and he heard the whimpering of the three triplets. He reached out to comfort them with soft petting only to be slammed into the ground by a weeping Hana. "Oh Naru-kun! We had no idea you had it as bad as you did. I mean, I knew you were hurt several times, but all of that nearly every day?! I don't understand why you haven't killed us all!"

Frowning, Naruto wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her tears away. "Hush my little flower, it's okay. You want to know why I didn't snap? It was because of a few like Hokage-jiji, Iruka, Old man Ichiraku Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, and of course Sakura and Sasuke, may they rest in peace. But, I must admit, right now... You're my biggest reason, Hana. I swear by the bite marks you gave me, I will protect you from everybody and any thing, even if it costs me my life."

Hana looked deeply into his eyes, staring intently for a few moments before she leaned in and kissed him softly. When she stood up, she yanked him up and smiled. "Could you make a couple clones and shunshin us back to the house? I think it's time for Right number Three." Blushing, Naruto nodded and made three kage bunshin, into the arms of which the three dogs jumped, trusting him fully now, and in a flash of leaves, they found themselves back at the Inuzuka compound.

Rushing inside, they were greeted by Tsume, who was sitting there drinking coffee. "So, Right 3, I take it?" Both nodded earnestly. Tsume smirked and grabbed a Kunai. "Off with his shirt... oh and this will hurt because I'm going to have to ask you not to heal it until I say otherwise." Groaning he began to pull off his shirt, only to have a ravenous Hana rip it from his body.

Blinking, he stood there bare chested, trying not to wince as Tsume carved seals into his flesh, but at least Hana was holding his hand. While the butchery continued, Tsume decided to make small talk. "I've been thinking, normally when this happens, a person gains a companion that's bound to his soul. Since you had the Kyuubi, you might not get anything, but you never know. Okay, all done. Now bite each other again and channel that chakra into the bite until you both feel dizzy, or you hear a 'poof'!"

Eager to feel that delicious feral lust again, they both grabbed at each other and began channeling chakra into their bites, eliciting moans and growls from both of them as they both lapped at the blood flowing into their mouths. The kanji carved into Naruto's flesh disappeared slowly, and directly in front of his whisker marks, the upside-down red triangles of the Inuzuka Clan appeared on his face. They were both starting to feel dizzy, when to their surprise, not one, but two 'poof's were heard.

"Break!" The two lovebirds back away, licking blood from their lips when Tsume handed them each a blood replenishing pill, which they greedily gobbled down, along with a bit of juice. When the smoke slowly cleared, Naruto stared in awe of the two forms standing in front of him. It was then he heard, and understood Haimaru Sankyodai for the first time. From left to right they each said one word. "What." "The" "Fuck?" And it was a good question too.

Instead of dogs or even a fox, there was none other than a mini-Kyuubi, about the size of Kuromaru, and a two tailed cat, who was just slightly smaller. "Well, I'll be damned... again. There I was in the afterlife, about to put my moves down on Nibi here.." Kyuubi spoke brashly, while Nibi winked and waved a paw at Naruto, Hana, and the Haimaru Sankyodai. "When suddenly I'm being pulled here, and now I'm face to face with you again Kit. So what's up?"

Naruto laughed and lurched forward, hugging the fox and the cat, as did Hana. After prying himself free, Kyuubi managed to get the story out of Naruto and Hana, who were blushing. "So I see, you were about to throw your best moves out there too. Well, don't let me stop you. We'll talk about this companion stuff later."

He then looked at the three brothers and moved his head in such a way to signal them. "Come on, Nibi here is a nympho, it'll take all of us to keep her happy." The three looked to Hana, "Please Hana?" "Can we?" "We need pussy, literally!" Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't worry, Kyuubi's safe now that I have his power. Besides, we have Right number 4 to get too, right Kaa-san?"

"Right! And make it loud! I want Kiba bitching in the morning!" Naruto blinked and grinned "Loud I think will be easy enough... " Naruto grabbed a couple more blood replenishing pills from Tsume, then grabbed Hana and shunshined upstairs, dragging her into the room with a squeal, which made Tsume proud. The two lovers, even now only just in foreplay, were already banging into the walls, with both of them yelling at each other to...

"Bite Harder!"

"Don't be so gentle!"

"Make me bleed!"

And the clencher, "Fuck it! Let's get naked and find out what else tastes good!"

After that one, Kiba and Akamaru came downstairs. "Kaa-san, me and Akamaru are going to the kennel." She chuckled, "I wouldn't do that. The Haimaru Sankyodai are there with Kyuubi no Kitsune and Nibi Nekomata, who turned out to be Naruto's companions... they're gangbanging that pussy." Akamaru yipped and ran out quick, leaving Kiba stunned. Tsume just smirked, "Looks like the little one is going to get him some for the first time."

Kiba groaned and sat down, sighing. Tsume tried to comfort him when a pretty blonde came to the door. Kiba shot up and introduced himself, only to be introduced to the floor. It turned out to be Tsunade in a henge, coming to check in on how her little brother was doing. The sounds of foreplay brought a smile to her face before her looked down and picked Kiba up.

She'd get the story about Kyuubi later from Tsume, but for now, she had Kiba swearing not to breathe a word of what was to come as they heard "Oh, Naru-kun! Lick me faster! Deeper! Oh fuck!" Hana's screams of pleasure had Tsume laughing, Kiba groaning, and Tsunade grinning. Looking to Tsume, Tsunade smirked. "If he doesn't get her pregnant Anyway, when they get up tomorrow, bring them to come see me and we'll get them signed up to be married soon."

Tsunade continued, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll borrow your son..." Kiba blinked thinking he was going to get lucky with the Hokage, but not quite. "Me and Shizune need a guy for the Kunoichi-only class so they can practice seduction and oral." Kiba loudly thanked Kami-sama, thanked Tsunade, and thanked his mom for Inuzuka sexual education which was graphic most of the time.

When a loud screaming orgasm followed by a shout of "HOLY SHIT, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE A VIRGIN AND CAN DO THAT WITH YOUR TONGUE!", Tsume looked to Tsunade and took her other arm with her own. "Come on, can't deny them youngin's an education. And since we like to be thorough, let's give them a demonstration of girl/girl action."

It turned out to be best for all, since the next day the Hokage had two feet of paperwork from noise complaints alone, with a sheepish looking Naruto and Hana who looked like she'd been broken, sitting across from her. Tsume just laughed and snorted, saying sagely, "Kids will be kids, and in this case, I'm sure she's having them."


End file.
